In general, vehicles having handle bars, such as, bicycles, exercise bicycles, or children's bicycles, and the like, usually are provided with handle bar sockets at the end of the handle bars (the grasping portion). There are soft and hard handle bar sockets chiefly made of rubber material. Also, there are generally ribbings on the surface of the handle bar socket or such are designed with coarse surfaces. The main function of such surfaces is to prevent slipping, while the handle bar sockets also function as decoration. The conventional handle bar socket has no other function in addition to the above.